Photographs are commonly framed and displayed by individuals for their sentimental and/or aesthetic value. Many individuals have several different photographs, of various sizes, they would like to display. However, prior art display devices often limit the number of photographs that can be displayed in an aesthetically pleasing manner. For example, photographs are often placed in free standing frames that are then mounted on a wall or placed on a desk or another piece of furniture. However, when several photographs are displayed, the individual frames become cumbersome. Similarly, if hung on a wall, multiple frames are difficult to align so that the frames are all straight and equidistant from one another. Furthermore, it is difficult to display a plurality of different sized frames in a space efficient and aesthetically pleasing manner.
In the prior art there are large single frame structures that are designed to hold and display a plurality of photographs in a predetermined mosaic. The problem with mosaic type displays is that it is very difficult to change or replace individual photographs that are being displayed. Furthermore, photographs and other pictures come in a wide variety of sizes. Many prior art frame structures designed to hold a plurality of photographs require that they be a particular shape or size in order to fit properly within the mosaic. Another disadvantage of such prior art display structures is that the photographs to be displayed must be placed in a predetermined ornamental arrangement, thereby limiting the ability of a person to creatively display the photographs.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a display assembly that allows a plurality of photographs of different sizes to be displayed in a space efficient and aesthetically pleasing manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a display assembly whereby a plurality of photographs can be displayed in any desired ornamental arrangement.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a display assembly where any number of generally planar objects such as photographs, diplomas, plaques and the like can be displayed in any combination on a common surface in an ordered and aesthetically pleasing manner.